Win Over Her Heart
by Sierra-With-Attitude
Summary: What would happen if a celebrity comes to PCA? What would happen if he wins over Zoey's heart? What would happen if Chase realizes hidden feelings for Zoey? Read to findout. Read and review please.
1. Default Chapter

Win Over Her Heart 

Chapter 1: Jason Walsh is coming to Pacific Coast Academy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does. I do own Jason Walsh however. This story is sort of like Win a Date With Tad Hamiliton, celebrity comes into town, wins over the girl, the girl's best guy friend gets jealous and realizes hidden feelings for her, ect. Hope you like it…..

Zoey Brooks sprang from her bed at the sound of a shrill scream. She noticed her roommate and best friend, Nicole, who was talking into her hot pink cell phone, and screaming!

"Nicole?" Zoey reached out and tugged on her friend's arm "What's wrong?"

Nicole looked over at Zoey and held up her finger for a 'one minute' signal. Then she squealed into the phone, "Totally! Thanks for telling me Katie, yeah…bye!"

"Who was that, and why were you screaming?" Zoey demanded, as Nicole snapped her cell closed. She spun towards Zoey with excitement dancing in her brown eyes and screamed again!

"That was my friend Katie, we went to Girl Scouts' Camp together last year, and e-mail each other all the time now!" Nicole proclaimed, jumping up and down. "But we usually don't talk on the phone, but now we just did, and like, she has this awesome news, and naturally I was thrilled to death hear from her and all…."

"NICOLE!" Zoey yelled over her babbling friend.

"Sorry," Nicole apologized, sheepishly. "But here's the best part!" She added, getting back to cheery-Nicole-mode. "Jason Walsh is coming to Pacific Coast Academy!"

Zoey's eyes widened and her head was filled with dizziness. "What!" She screamed. "Wait…how do you know this, and why would a famous singer-slash-actor come to PCA?"

Nicole grinned from ear to ear. "'Cause he went here a few years before he was famous, and remembered how much he liked it so he's coming back! And I know this because Katie just told me, she said she heard him say it on an interview about his old life before he was famous!"

Zoey squeezed Nicole's hands and hopped from foot to foot. "No way!" She exclaimed. "When is he coming?"

Nicole checked her watch. "He'll be here tomorrow, probably around noon." Nicole then gave Zoey a huge hug and another scream.

The next day, Zoey woke up and dove for the shower, but Dana beat her to it. Dana was Zoey's other roommate and she was not the kind of girl you wanted to mess around with. Zoey and Nicole had filled her in about the whole, Jason Walsh coming to PCA hype, since Dana had been in the student lounge at the time. Zoey had figured she would try to get to the shower first.

"You snooze you lose," Dana shrugged, and slammed the bathroom door shut. Zoey heard the **click** of the door locking, and water spraying into the shower.

"We don't really need to shower we did it last night," Nicole yawned, reaching for her comb.

Zoey smiled weakly. "It's okay, it's just that I wanted to look perfect." She mumbled, digging around in her small closet.

The door suddenly banged open, and Chase and Logan arrived. Chase had curly dark hair and a cute lopsided smile. He was Zoey's best guy friend, and kids sometimes teased them about being more than just friends. Logan was the school cutie, but also the school's biggest jerk. He did anything for attention.

"Hey, I was hoping to catch you girls undressing," Logan smirked. Zoey shot him a hard stare and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"And I was hoping to catch you laying around on the floor, unconscious!" Zoey snapped, rummaging around to find the most to die for outfit.

Logan gave her a smug look, as Chase said, "We just came to tell you, that you shouldn't be making such a big deal about meeting this famous guy."

Nicole gave him a disbelieving look. "Hello, we're talking about _the_ Jason Walsh! Mr. Hottie, Mr. Pop Singer, Mr. Actor, Mr. Everything!"

Dana picked that moment to saunter out of the bathroom, in a terry cloth bathrobe. "This is what I like!" Logan nodded his head and intensely stared at Dana. Dan went over to him and swatted his head. Hard.

"If you even think about thinking about me, you will no longer be boy. You can call yourself Logetta!" Dana growled. Logan gulped and backed away.

"Anyways, he's just a guy." Chase said, getting them back on track.

"Yeah, a really _cute_ guy!" Zoey protested.

"I'm a really cute guy," Logan conceded. "And I don't get this kind of attention."

"Get over yourself Logan, Mr. Idiot, Mr.

Jerk-Off, Mr. Everything That Has to do With Geek!" Nicole tilted her head and used her silent hair dryer and began to blow dry her hair that was starting to frizz.

"Leave, we need to change!" And with that, Dana shoved the two out of the room and locked the door.

Zoey changed into a peach colored top and denim shorts. Nicole put on a baby blue tank top and khakis. Dana threw on a black T-Shirt that had the PCA logo on it and a pair of jeans. Then the girls brushed their teeth, fixed their hair, and applied make-up. Zoey checked her watch.

"Girls, it's noon, let's go to the front and meet up with him!" Zoey smiled, and the three friends headed down to the front entrance…..

did you like it? Review please! Next post coming soon. Sorry it was soooo long.


	2. Getting Picked From The Crowd

Win Over Her Heart 

Chapter 1: Jason Walsh is coming to Pacific Coast Academy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does. I do own Jason Walsh however. This story is sort of like Win a Date With Tad Hamiliton, celebrity comes into town, wins over the girl, the girl's best guy friend gets jealous and realizes hidden feelings for her, ect. Hope you like it…..

Zoey Brooks sprang from her bed at the sound of a shrill scream. She noticed her roommate and best friend, Nicole, who was talking into her hot pink cell phone, and screaming!

"Nicole?" Zoey reached out and tugged on her friend's arm "What's wrong?"

Nicole looked over at Zoey and held up her finger for a 'one minute' signal. Then she squealed into the phone, "Totally! Thanks for telling me Katie, yeah…bye!"

"Who was that, and why were you screaming?" Zoey demanded, as Nicole snapped her cell closed. She spun towards Zoey with excitement dancing in her brown eyes and screamed again!

"That was my friend Katie, we went to Girl Scouts' Camp together last year, and e-mail each other all the time now!" Nicole proclaimed, jumping up and down. "But we usually don't talk on the phone, but now we just did, and like, she has this awesome news, and naturally I was thrilled to death hear from her and all…."

"NICOLE!" Zoey yelled over her babbling friend.

"Sorry," Nicole apologized, sheepishly. "But here's the best part!" She added, getting back to cheery-Nicole-mode. "Jason Walsh is coming to Pacific Coast Academy!"

Zoey's eyes widened and her head was filled with dizziness. "What!" She screamed. "Wait…how do you know this, and why would a famous singer-slash-actor come to PCA?"

Nicole grinned from ear to ear. "'Cause he went here a few years before he was famous, and remembered how much he liked it so he's coming back! And I know this because Katie just told me, she said she heard him say it on an interview about his old life before he was famous!"

Zoey squeezed Nicole's hands and hopped from foot to foot. "No way!" She exclaimed. "When is he coming?"

Nicole checked her watch. "He'll be here tomorrow, probably around noon." Nicole then gave Zoey a huge hug and another scream.

The next day, Zoey woke up and dove for the shower, but Dana beat her to it. Dana was Zoey's other roommate and she was not the kind of girl you wanted to mess around with. Zoey and Nicole had filled her in about the whole, Jason Walsh coming to PCA hype, since Dana had been in the student lounge at the time. Zoey had figured she would try to get to the shower first.

"You snooze you lose," Dana shrugged, and slammed the bathroom door shut. Zoey heard the **click** of the door locking, and water spraying into the shower.

"We don't really need to shower we did it last night," Nicole yawned, reaching for her comb.

Zoey smiled weakly. "It's okay, it's just that I wanted to look perfect." She mumbled, digging around in her small closet.

The door suddenly banged open, and Chase and Logan arrived. Chase had curly dark hair and a cute lopsided smile. He was Zoey's best guy friend, and kids sometimes teased them about being more than just friends. Logan was the school cutie, but also the school's biggest jerk. He did anything for attention.

"Hey, I was hoping to catch you girls undressing," Logan smirked. Zoey shot him a hard stare and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"And I was hoping to catch you laying around on the floor, unconscious!" Zoey snapped, rummaging around to find the most to die for outfit.

Logan gave her a smug look, as Chase said, "We just came to tell you, that you shouldn't be making such a big deal about meeting this famous guy."

Nicole gave him a disbelieving look. "Hello, we're talking about _the_ Jason Walsh! Mr. Hottie, Mr. Pop Singer, Mr. Actor, Mr. Everything!"

Dana picked that moment to saunter out of the bathroom, in a terry cloth bathrobe. "This is what I like!" Logan nodded his head and intensely stared at Dana. Dan went over to him and swatted his head. Hard.

"If you even think about thinking about me, you will no longer be boy. You can call yourself Logetta!" Dana growled. Logan gulped and backed away.

"Anyways, he's just a guy." Chase said, getting them back on track.

"Yeah, a really _cute_ guy!" Zoey protested.

"I'm a really cute guy," Logan conceded. "And I don't get this kind of attention."

"Get over yourself Logan, Mr. Idiot, Mr.

Jerk-Off, Mr. Everything That Has to do With Geek!" Nicole tilted her head and used her silent hair dryer and began to blow dry her hair that was starting to frizz.

"Leave, we need to change!" And with that, Dana shoved the two out of the room and locked the door.

Zoey changed into a peach colored top and denim shorts. Nicole put on a baby blue tank top and khakis. Dana threw on a black T-Shirt that had the PCA logo on it and a pair of jeans. Then the girls brushed their teeth, fixed their hair, and applied make-up. Zoey checked her watch.

"Girls, it's noon, let's go to the front and meet up with him!" Zoey smiled, and the three friends headed down to the front entrance…..

did you like it? Review please! Next post coming soon. Sorry it was soooo long.


	3. The BIG Question!

Win Over Her Heart 

Chapter 2: Getting Picked From a Crowd!

Disclaimer: thanks for all these wonderful reviews! Sorry for the delay! Some people have asked about Jason's age. He's 15 years old. I suffered writer's block on this next one, so please be easy on me! Next post coming soon.

When Zoey, Nicole, and Dana finally reached the front entrance to PCA, a large crowd had gathered. Several were boys, but the majority was girls. The girls were bustling, giggling, and buzzing with excitement, which made Zoey grin from ear to ear.

"Can you believe this is actually happening to us?" Zoey bubbled over with happiness. "I mean, it's like a dream come true!"

"Totally!" Dana agreed. It's so much of a thrill, my heart feels like it's going to pop."

There was a sudden screech of feedback, as a megaphone was blasted on. Principal Dixon (yes I made him up) approached the front of a long walkway. He had bristled brown hair and glasses too big for him. He had a nice sense of humor and was always so nice to the PCA students, not strict at all.

"Good morning students!" He boomed into the megaphone, beaming. "As you all have been informed by last night's announcement, _the_ Jason Walsh is coming into PCA!" He was replied with a bursting of overly loud cheers, whoops, and long, slow, ear-piercing whistles.

Principal Dixon laughed good-naturedly. "But that's not the best news! The best news of all is that Jason will be picking three lucky students to give him a tour of PCA!" He bellowed, smiling even wider.

That was followed by an applause SO loud, that Principal Dixon plugged his ears with his index fingers. "Settle down kids!" He laughed into the megaphone, calming down the cluster of screaming teens. "All right, now Jason will be arriving any second, and be picking three VERY lucky teens."

A few moments after he said that, there was more clapping and then Principal Dixon waved to a long, black limo. "Now introducing, former-yet-new student…JASON WALSH!" Principal Dixon announced, looking happier than ever.

That was all it took. The crowd totally went out of control. There was pushing and shoving to get to the front of the crowd, so Jason would notice them and pick them. There was screaming so loud, Zoey thought her hearing would go away any second. And then there was the shouts of 'I love you Jason!' and 'I'm your number one fan!' and 'Pick me! Oh, pick me!'

Nicole squeezed Zoey's hands and bit her lip. "Zoe, I'm a total nervous wreck!" She insisted.

Zoey checked out her friend. She was sweating a bit, and shaking, and looked a tad paler than usual. "You look fine!" She protested, and gave Nicole's hand a quick squeeze back.

"He's not going to pick us, we might as well head back to our dorm!" Dana snorted, gesturing at Jason, who was pausing to sign autographs, shake hands, and give adoring fans hugs.

"I guess," Nicole looked relived and upset at the same time.

Zoey didn't know what to say for encouragement, it wasn't like Jason would pick them out of a crowd. They were too…ordinary. Zoey nodded. "Okay." She gave in.

But as Zoey turned around, a sudden tap on her shoulder sent her heading back in the direction of the crowd. When Zoey realized who had tapped her shoulder, her heart stopped beating for a few moments and her breath caught in her chest.

"Oh my God! It's Jason Walsh!" She squealed. Nicole spun around and screamed her loudest scream; Dana looked behind her shoulder, and almost fainted!

"Do you ladies want to give me a tour?" Jason asked, with his soothing voice.

"DUH!" Nicole blurted out. She blushed as bright as the sun's glow. Jason chuckled.

He grabbed Zoey's hand. "Let's go!" And with that, he led the three friends away from the screaming crowd. The crowd was soon ordered to go back to their dorms.

"So, what's PCA like?" Jason inquired.

"Oh, it's a real cool boarding school," Nicole bobbed her head up in down. Zoey couldn't help but giggle.

"So what're your names?" Jason questioned, looking directly at Zoey. Zoey smiled in return

"I'm Zoey, this is my best friend and roomie Nicole, and my other best friend and fellow roommate, Dana," Zoey introduced everybody. She added in, "Of course we know who you are."

"Hey, why did you decide to pick us from the crowd?" Dana commanded. She looked a little more snobby than grateful.

"You all looked so discouraged," He shrugged, smiling at Zoey. Zoey gazed into his crystal blue eyes, and her eyes then dropped to his wavy brown hair. He had a straight, pearly white smile, and was basically just mega-cute!

"Ooooooh, Jason has the hotts for Zoey!" Dana taunted. Nicole gave her a look.

_I can't believe she had the nerve to tease a celebrity, and I know she wasn't doing it in a nice way!_ Zoey thought, her eyebrows shooting up. But deep down, she loved the idea of Jason Walsh having the hotts for her. It would be awesome, 'cause if he had a crush on her, they could date!

Jason abruptly stopped walking. He looked uncomfortable and embarrassed by Dana's comment. "Isn't the whole point of this for you guys to give me a tour?" He muttered under his breath.

"Oh yeah!" Nicole piped up. "Sorry Jason."

"No need to apologize," But Jason gave Dana a look that clearly stated, 'Just because she doesn't need to apologize, doesn't mean you don't need to!' Dana ignored the look and gave him one of her own, a trademark, 'Who do you think you're messing with?' Dana look. It gave Zoey the chills even though it wasn't directed to her.

"Okay, lets get back to the tour!' Zoey jumped in, not wanting Dana to make any more bad first impressions of Jason Walsh.

The girls gave Jason a long, detailed tour on Pacific Coast Academy. Zoey could tell he was enjoying every minute of it. After the tour, Jason walked the girls back to their dorms Dana had shapened up a little during the tour, Nicole had found her hidden voice (she had been ultra nervous in front of him), and Zoey had even flirted with Jason, with him flirting back!

"This is our stop…" Zoey spoke the dreadful words as they finally came to Butler Hall, room 101.

"Yup," Nicole gave a tight grin. "Nice meeting you Jason, it was a definite pleasure!" She gripped his hand for a quick handshake, and then went into their room.

"Yeah, at least it got us out of all our classes today," Dana chirped, extra-sugary.

"You guys have classes on Saturdays?" Jason looked disappointed and depressed.

"No," Dana sneered simply, and strutted into the dorm room. Jason crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"You'll get used to her," Zoey joked. "Well, it was fun but I've got to get back to my dorm."

"Wait, the reason I was so baffled by Dana's rude remark about me crushing on you was because I _am_ crushing on you," Jason blurted out, and blushed instantly.

"I feel the same way!" Zoey giddly said.

"Okay, how about you go eat lunch with me tomorrow? I'll pick you up at one in the afternoon," He suggested.

"Perfect!" Zoey felt ready to burst, she hugged Jason, and dove into her dorm room, flushing with ecstatic feelings.

Read and review please! Next chapter up way soon!


	4. Getting Ready

Chapter Three: Getting Ready

Hi! I know, I know, my chapter names suck! But oh well… I got a lot of great reviews. A lot of you are probably wondering why chapter two is the same as chapter one? I don't know why. My computer did it I think ;). No I confess, I made a mistake, I accidentally added on chapter one for chapter two instead of the right chapter. Chapter three is chapter two, and chapter four is chapter three. Here it is:

"What are you so happy about?" Nicole asked, as she combed out her hair.

"Jason Walsh just asked me out!" Zoey squealed, falling onto her bed with happiness.

"That was fast," Dana snorted. "A little too fast." Dana's eyebrows raised and then she exchanged looks with Nicole. "It reminds me of…"

"Logan!" Nicole helped Dana fill in the blank.

Zoey scrunched up her nose and gave them a look. "No one can be as A) pushy B) self-absorbed or C) rude!" Zoey turned down her covers. "You can pick any of the three," She informed them.

"Okay, so maybe Logan is a little worse than Jason, but just a little." Dana's brown eyes twinkled as she dragged a brush through her caramel-colored curls.

Nicole couldn't help but laugh. "You guys this is silly, we should be happy for Zoe."

"Yeah, you should be happy for me!" Zoey acted mock angry. She then broke into a funny face and whacked Dana over the head with a pillow.

Dana bit her lip so her smile wouldn't spread across her face. She had to giggle. Then she scowled. "Oh you're so funny Zoey!" She scolded.

Nicole forced her body over to the bathroom to shower. "Stop fighting, my ears can't take it." Nicole teased, stifling a big yawn that shoved its way to the front of her mouth.

Zoey nodded and thought about her day tomorrow. Sunday! That would have to be her new favorite day. _Her old favorite day, Friday, would have to be second favorite from now on._ Zoey thought. She smiled as she shuffled to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Zoey slept in late by accident. Nicole and Dana were both still sleeping, and the alarm clock had come un plugged when one of them had gotten up in the middle of the night. Zoey screamed into her pillow. It came out all muffled, so Nicole and Dana couldn't hear her.

She jumped out of bed and checked the clock ticking on the wall. 10:30! She groaned and jumped into the restroom, sighing with thoughts of being late for lunch floating through her head.

After Zoey showered, she brushed her teeth, put her hair into a totally cute style, and perfectly applied some make-up. All in record time! Zoey glanced down at the outfit she had thrown on. It was a peach-colored tank top, denim capris, and black, chunky sandals.

"Bye! I'm heading out!" Zoey waved as she popped in a few breath mints.

Nicole yawned loudly and stretched in bed. "Where are you going Zoe?" She questioned, as her hand automatically reached for her hairbrush. Nicole had a habit of combing her hair until it was perfect first thing in the morning.

"Yeah…where?" Dana's voice was so muffled against her pillow, Zoey barely heard her.

"You guys know it's my big day with Jason!" Zoey planted her hands on her hips. Nicole shrugged up in bed and rubbed her eyes in response.

Zoey checked her watch: 12:45. _I have only 15 minutes! _Zoey warned herself. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her chestnut brown eyes.

"See you guys," Zoey called as she put on her necklacekey and strode out the door.

"Zoey! Wait!" Nicole squeaked. She was trembling!

"What's up?" Zoey was concerned.

"Yeah, what?" said Dana.

"I'm scared." Nicole said.

Zoey's eyebrows shot up. Scared?

"And why are you scared?" Zoey inquired, getting a little impatient. She really couldn't be late for this date!

"Well, this is your first date here at PCA right?" Nicole asked slowly. Zoey nodded her head yes.

"So, I'm nervous people will get the impression you're a rich snob. Only holding out for the rich and fame type," Nicole admitted. "I just don't want my very best friend here to be shunned by the others."

That sounded so funny it made Zoey burst into laughter. "Nicole, that's not going to happen," Zoey breathed, between long giggles. Zoey dared a peek at her watch. 12:53!

"Hey, Zoey? Isn't that Jason guy picking you up?" Dana gave Zoey a know-it-all look.

"Oh yeah…" Zoey remembered. She gave a nervous giggle.

Nicole smiled brightly. "Yippee!" She cheered. "Now we can give Zoe…the talk!"

"Um, I've already had that with my mother. It made me throw-up." Zoey informed them, crinkling her nose. "I don't want to throw-up right now!"

Dana gave Zoey the look of death for bringing up such a disgusting topic, but Nicole just laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Zoey looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Not that talk!" Nicole laughed even harder. "The it's-my-first-date-what-do-I-do-since-I'm-freaking-out talk!"

Zoey had never heard of this before. "Nicole, I'm so not freaking out."

Dana rolled her eyes and shuffled out of bed. She headed for the bathroom. "Zoey, look in the mirror. You are so pale, and you reek, probably because you're sweating," Dana rudely remarked, and dove into the restroom to take a shower.

Zoey actually let out a scream. Zoey Brooks aka Miss Calm-Cool-and Collected just screamed! "Please let her be lying!" Zoey shrieked. She spun to face the mirror. She wasn't sweating at all, and her skin was still perfectly tan. Phew!

"It's okay, Dana's just kidding around," Nicole protested. Zoey sprayed on some extra perfume and put on some more deodorant just in case.

Suddenly a knock came from her door. She looked at the time. Exactly 1:00! Zoey loved it when people where right on the dot on time.

Zoey swung open the door. Sure enough, it was Jason Walsh!

That's all for now! Tune in to find out about their date! And how Chase deals with it ;) bye bye


	5. The Big Date

Win Over Her Heart 

Chapter Four: The Big Date

Hey ya'll. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. They just keep on coming, and I'm not even getting as flamed as much as I thought I would! Only one person gave me a mean review, but they apologized and said it is getting a lot more suspenseful (name shall remain confidential). And yes, this is a Zoey and Chase love triangle fan fiction. You'll have to wait and see if it has a happy ending or not (mwuhahahahaha!) here's the next part (P.S. sorry for the long awaited up date. I was tricked into getting grounded from the computer ;)):

Zoey strolled down the graveled road and dreamily sighed. She was walking with Jason Walsh to Burger Barn, a local burger hang-out, and she was…yes she… Zoey Brooks…was actually…we're not making this up…holding his hand!

_This has to be a dream!_ Zoey told herself, hoping she wasn't true. _If it's a dream than I'll never ever forgive whoever wakes me up. If that dreaded alarm clock rings in my ear, I'm going to smash it against the wall!_

"So here we are," Jason smiled. "Burger Barn."

"Yeah, Burger Barn." Zoey nodded and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her shorts.

'You don't sound very excited. I know it's not the Four Seasons but I haven't been to a fast food joint in years!" Jason looked concerned as they slid into a booth.

"No, it's not that! I guess I have a lot on my mind…" She protested.

Jason scanned the menu. "Oh, I get it. You have another boyfriend you dumped for me."

"No! Jason, I could never hurt anyone like that!" Zoey was appalled he'd think she'd drop a guy in a snap because somebody famous asked her out.

"I wouldn't blame you," Jason smirked. "After all I am pretty dang hot!"

It would have taken a whole lot to convince Zoey that he was kidding. He was acting pretty conceded…like…like…Logan!

"Jason, don't think you can act all smug just because you're famous," Zoey grumbled. "It's actually pretty pathetic."

"Can't you take a joke?" Jason asked, sounding rude.

"Can't you get over yourself?" Zoey demanded.

Jason's jaw dropped. "Joey, don't be pathetic!"

Joey's eyebrows lifted. "I'm being pathetic? I'm out of here."

As Joey slipped out of the booth, Jason realized he had made a terrible mistake. He reached out and pulled on Joey's arm.

"I'm sorry Joey," Jason apologized.

"Sure you are, but I believe in second chances," Joey shrugged.

"What will your order be?" The waitress asked as she approached. She had long, snowy white hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a name tag that read: Katie.

"Hey, Katie Baby." Jason winked, a rather flirty wink.

"Hello," Katie said, not interested.

Joey noticed that even when Katie seemed bored, her voice was still cherry and musical. She was very pretty, and had a nice smile. It was no wonder Jason was falling for her. Joey just thought he wouldn't flirt right in front of her!

"What's wrong babe?" Jason inquired.

"Well, you are probably ten years younger, you are famous which doesn't mix well with normal people, and you are way too short." Katie ticked the facts off her freshly manicured fingernails.

"That didn't stop the last girl from smacking lips with me!" Jason cackled.

"I'm not going to sit here and take this!" Joey narrowed her pretty greenish-brown eyes into irritated slits. She picked up a bottle of ketchup, squirted it on his head, and stormed off. Jason looked baffled, and Katie cracked up.

"What a jerk!" Joey murmured to no one as she kicked a rather large pebble down the PCA walkway. She couldn't believe how Jason had acted, and how he didn't even run after her. When she reached her dorm, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Could it be…?

Zoey spun around, ready to tell of Jason The Jerk, and found herself gazing into Chase's dark eyes. "Hey Zoe, where were you?"

Zoey sheepishly shifted from foot to foot. "Um…I was on a date…"

"With who?" Chase couldn't help but gasp a bit. Zoey was his best friend. He couldn't imagine her going out with somebody else!

Besides…ever since he had first stammered his first sentence to her…he knew she was the one. He was in love with her sparkly attitude, long blonde hair, and dazzling smile. Her eyes always carried warmth in them, and she was a great person as well.

"Jason Walsh," Zoey admitted.

_How can I compete with good looks times a thousand and a paycheck of about a trillion rolling in each month?_ Chase hopelessly thought. "Really?" Chase squeaked. His voice sounded all funny and high-pitched.

"Yeah, but he was such a jerk, that that's the end of our realthionship!" Zoey insisted. She pressed a trembling hand on Chase's shoulder. "He actually didn't seem to care about my feelings."

"The fiend!" Chase acted sympathetic when really he felt ready to explode with happiness! Maybe he still had a chance with his future wife…er…Zoey after all!

Zoey waved good-bye and headed out to share the news with Dana and Nicole.

I'll update soon, I promise! Review please. Try not to flame unless it was TERRIBLY TERRIBLE! Thanks. I had writers block so sorry if it was –in the words of Nicole- suckish!


	6. The Apology

Here's Chapter 6: The Apology

Hey! Here is the next update! Sorry it took so long but I've been BUSY! Please review. Here is the next part:

On Monday morning, there was a knock on Zoey's door. It was 6:00, and they still had an hour to sleep, if they wanted to get up an hour before school started. Zoey looked through the peep hole, expecting to find Chase of Logan or Michael, standing all ready for Zoey to help them with their homework but instead there was…Jason! He held a box of chocolates, a bundle of red roses, and a hot pink envelope, probably containing either money or a card.

"What do you want?" Zoey yawned, as she unlatched the door, and swung it open.

"You to forgive me for the stupid way I acted on our date, I think I was hoped up on too much allergy medicine," Jason gave a tiny smile.

Zoey took the things he held out for her, and tossed them on her bed. "You know what? I don't know how I can possibly forgive you!" She exclaimed, ready to slam the door in his face, and put all the gifts he had got her in the paper shredder.

"Wait!" Jason protested. Zoey shook her head, bang the door shut, latched it again, and since she didn't have a paper shredder, she threw the gifts in the wastebasket.

"Who was that?" Nicole demanded, rubbing her eyes. Dana snored way loud, and thudded over to the opposite side she had been laying on.

"No one important, go back to sleep," Zoey insisted, and dove under her comfy covers. Suddenly there was a bang on their two-story window. Zoey went to inspect it. She saw Jason throwing rocks at it. Jason picked up a jagged pebble and aimed it at the window; it hit it with a smack, and then bounced down.

Zoey opened the window. 'Stop it!" She called down. Then she noticed Jason held a guitar in his hands. He began strumming on it, and then sang in a great singing voice, an apology written into a song.

Zoey was amazed. When he was done, he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder and shouted, "I'm sorry for being such an idiotic jerk-off! Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will!" Zoey grinned.

During lunch, Dana and Nicole told Chase and Michael and Logan about Jason's romantic apology. Zoey and Jason were sitting alone, well except for the crowd of girls, squealing as Jason signed autographs for them. Zoey smiled. How had she ever underestimated Jason?

Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was short, but it looks longer when you scribble it down on paper during class when you have free time. Well review please! Sorry if it sucked. 


End file.
